Herb grinders are well known and are in use for different purposes, and at different configurations.
Herb grinders for personal use are relatively small and usually comprise at least a grinding mechanism for grinding herbs and a compartment for collecting the ground herbs.
WO 2013/062974 discloses a combined herb storage, grinder and pouring container, which includes a grinding and pouring cup having grinding elements and a compartment for storing herbs to be ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,842 discloses a storage receptacle for smoking material may open on two opposite sides, with a bottom end of the storage receptacle which may have a first cavity which may store the smoking material.